Queen Of the Damned
by KivaJaganshi
Summary: Kaira had been the only one to ever accept Lillith. About 470 years later, they take a job from King Yama, to help out the Rekai team. Will they find love. or just more hate, because of who and what they are.
1. Default Chapter

Its Lillith again, I just got over writers block and this is the result….

It may not be to good, but I'm hoping. Lalala... haha.

Mia – Im sure they'll love it.

Rini – of course, and if they don't . –takes out sword- I'll kill them

Lily(me) – sigh- well you better listen to her… she's serious,

Mia – yea we are the three psychotic Musketeers, accept that we aren't men, and

We will kill you. – takes out Bow and arrows –

Lily – sigh – well if you can't beat them… -takes out daggers – join them.

Haha

Mia and Rini – this is in **no **relation to the movie, Queen of the Damned,(accept for the fact that some of them are vampires)

and also Lillith **does not** own Yyh, or any of the songs that she may use… the

poetry in the beginning, though, is **written** by Lillith. It is copyrighted, and if you

would like to use any of it**…. Ask HER.. it may not be to good. But I do my best.**

**Yyh crew won't come in till chappy 2. just telling you so u kno…**

…

…

…

**-------------------Start---**

_My blood Boils with every word,_

_As a vicious scream could be heard,_

_Crimson red drips off my lips,_

_As you cry for one last wish,_

_A careful word with every thought,_

_As the darkness claims what it has caught,_

_Because I live an eternal hell,_

_My Soul has Blackened within this spell,_

_Inside a cage is where I Lie,_

_As the living dead, _

_I cannot die._

_--------The year 1734, England, in the human world ------_

"Hurry up Cage, I sense it coming from this direction" Said a girl running in the shadows with her brother following her trying to catch up.

"Karia, wait up" said the boy catching up with her. "Who are you talking about anyways

I can't sense anyone,"

"Oh shut up. You bloody basted. I don't even know why I keep you alive." She said looking at her brother, who was one wear younger than her, She was 19, at least that what it looked like.

"Because, mom said so before she died, remember." He said sticking his tongue out at her. Of course she remembered. She was killed by a group of robbers trying to kidnap her. She refused and they slit her throat and ran. Her and her brother were there to watch their mother die. Karia remembered her world. Like ice they pierced her flesh, when she remembered that voice. 'Karia… Take.. care… of.. your… brother' then she died. Leaving them to fend for themselves. Not that they couldn't. But Karia never liked her mother. She was too weak, too venerable, too everything, she shouldn't have been. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her brother waving his hand in front of her face. She slapped it away and began running again.

She stopped when they reached an old house. She started to walk inside.

Her brother wined "I don't Wanna go in."

She turned to him sharply and said in a voice that could pierce the sharpest metals

"Fine _stay_ out here in the dark if you want, Maybe someone will do my job for me and put a steak through your heart." She coldly looked away from him and walked in. He, reluctantly, followed staying close to her as she walked inside.

They started walking upstairs, About halfway up the stairs she started to hear singing. The voice was beautiful. "Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight" It seemed that the further up the stairs they went the sweeter the voice got. Finally when they got to the top of the stares, they say a door open, and a light from a candle coming out. A figure was dancing around and twirling in circles. As Karia got closer to the door, she popped her head inside to see where the voice was coming from. She Gasped when she saw a women, no older than she, With her eyes closed, she still looked beautiful.

The woman had the most beautiful cream skin, one could imagine. Blood red lipstick was perfectly placed on her perk little lips. Her Long, smooth, silky Jet black hair was Let down past her shoulders and moved perfectly with her body. She wore a beautiful dress, (think like the ones from the Renaissance Period). It was Black with a Blood red Bodice, and her breasts looked perfectly shaped in it. A great deal of her cleavage showed, but not too much. And a Small black heart could be seen on her backbone. She was wearing no shoes and had various silver rings and bracelets placed on both hands. Though, it was her Necklaces that caught Karia's attention. A Black cross about three inches in length, hung perfectly between her breasts. And another necklace hung, It seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen, or heard, of it.

"Please come in, Child." The Woman's voice was sweeter when she talked. But at these words that the woman said, Karia was about to turn away. But was stopped by the woman's voice again. " I said come in. Don't worry, I won't Bite. Hard."

Karia cautiously walked in, So You could see her perfectly now. Karia had Cream White skin, it was darker then the Woman's though. She had Darker red lipstick placed on her perk lips, and had two fangs slightly slip out, and had a few rings and a necklace given to her by he mother. Her hair was light brown, wavy locks, that went to her mid shoulders. Her outfit was the same as the woman's, but it was but was Scarlet red with a Green Bodice. It was also slightly ripped add Frayed, But Hung well across her breasts.

"Who are you" Asked Karia in a slightly shaking voice

"I will tell you soon, Karia" She said with an emotionless expression, and voice.

"How.. How… How do you.. Know my name"

"Because," She held the cross in her hand for a second, as she saw a cross burn on he neck between her breasts. She then let go and grabbed the other necklace, took it off and held it before Karia. She gasped as she saw it. It was oval and had diamonds on the edges, and had a Black heart in the middle. "I am Lillith, the Queen of the Damned."

Karia had of course heard of the Queen of the Damned. Lillith was said to be one of the most powerful beings in all three worlds combined. Pain and fear was nothing to this Demoness but a weakness that could be overcome. She was given the name Queen of the Damned about 2000 years ago. She was not an actual queen, but by Vampires she was thought to be one.

"But, my young Vampiress," Lillith gave a wide toothed grin, showing her sharp fangs. "How is it that you have found me."

"I followed a powerful sense that I had, and it led me here." She said with a bolder sense of courage, even though she knew that Lillith could kill her is mere seconds if she so desired. Lillith started walking closer to Karia before stopping, their faces were mere inches away from each other. Then the Demoness whispered. "Somehow you have been able to sense me, you have great amount of power in you, just waiting to be released." She leaned further in until their lips were toughing. She softly kissed Karia, as she felt a serge through out her whole body. Lillith stopped and looked at Karia.

"How do you feel? Any different." She looked into her eyes. "Any… Stronger."

They just looked at each other, that told the truth.

Lillith turned around and took a few steps before turning around. She took a small dagger out if a hidden pocket and slowly slid it across her wrist, She closed her eyes and looked as if she enjoyed it. She then dropped the dagger and let the crimson blood drip down her arm. She lifted it up and said "Drink" Karia obeyed taking her wrist and putting her lips over the wound, she drank some , she felt a serge through out he body again, she felt her fear and weaknesses fly away. "Stop" she commanded. Karia let go of her wrist and wipes the blood off of her face.

"Karia, I have been looking for a companion with me, and someone to be known as the second Queen. Or a friend. My last 'Friends' Tried to kill me, so I made sure they got the best seat in the lowest pits of hell…I visit every once in a while…" Lillith gave a sly smile. "Oh and before I forget, who is the little vampire behind my door."

Karia almost forgot about her Brother. "Cage, come in here, I know you've been listening"

Slowly Cage began to enter the room. Looking at Lillith and slowly lowered his head, as if bowing.

"I am wondering, How much do care about your brother." Lillith gave Cage a Fanged smile.

"If I had to choose, I would have hilled him years ago." She looked at her brother, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"And why do you keep him alive,"

"It was my mothers last wish before she died. I.. I mean I never loved, or for that matter

even liked her. But I guess, pity just took over me"

"And what's holding you back from killing him now" Lillith looked at Karia and held out a long, sharp dagger, that seemed to come out of no where.

She took the dagger and slowly stalked towards her brother as he backed up into a wall.

"Sis, what.. what are you doing." He looked at his sister coming closer with a evil smile on her face, showing her long sharp fangs. "Remember what mom said"

"Hahaha, Do you really think I care anymore." She crept further and further towards her brother till she was finally right in front of him. With one slash from the dagger, she sliced her brother's head off and watched his ashes, fall into the fiery pits of hell.

"Now" Lillith said looking at Karia. "How do you feel now."

"I feel a lot better."

"Good. Because right now. You have enough power to kill me." She looked at Karia

"Will you kill me, to take over."

"No… I won't"

"Good. I was hoping you would answer that way. I think this is the start of a beautiful, Killing Friendship."

----------- _About 370 years later_, _Present day, Japan, Human World_ ------

Lillith and Karia had been best friends since that day, and knew almost everything about each other. Right now they were moving into their new apartment in Tokyo Japan. They had just moved there, from England. They were being hunted to often, so they decided to move.

Of course, since it was present day, they had different clothing on.

Lillith wore tight, Dark Jeans, that showed all of her Curves perfectly, and a Small white tank top that showed her well toned stomach, and a navel ring, and in messy Black writing said 'Fuck You'. You could clearly see her Black heart tattoo through the back of her shirt.. Karia wore tight, Light Blue jeans, and a spaghetti strapped, off white tank top that said is messy red letters 'What Conscience'. While unpacking they were talking. Karia was the one and only person to ever call Lillith lily and live to tell about it.

"Lily, where do these go" Karia asked her long time Best friend.

"Um….. over by the television. Oh, Karia do you remember what today is."

"No. Why, is it important"

"You could say that, Today is the exact day, 370 years ago that I first met you. So you kno what that means.."

"PARTY" They both screamed, and started laughing. For some reason with Karia being their, Lillith had mellowed out, and wasn't a totally ruthless killer anymore. She learned to have some fun. And she even started to smile once in a while, even if it was only in front of Karia. She was the only person she ever trusted.

"Oh, which reminds me." Lillith said after she finally stopped laughing. "We have to go to spirit world tomorrow. It was one of the agreements that I made with King Yama. Remember right before we lest to come here, I had to go to a meeting." Karia nodded. "Well King Yama is stronger and more powerful than me, and he said that even though he knew we were killers, and that we were being hunted, that he would allow us to come to Japan on one condition."

"And what was the condition, Please say you didn't sigh us up for some kind of community service thing." Karia looked at Lillith pleading.

"Well… the condition was that we would become members of his Rekai Tantei team or something like that. He doesn't think we can handle ourselves, little does he know. But he also wants us to teach his team something about how, I don't kno… I wasn't Really listening to what he was saying so …. We'll go tomorrow and see."

"Fine.. But in the mean time.. Help me get all of my boxes into my room."

--

----

-----

------

-----------------End of chappy one ---------------------

This is the end of my first chappy, I hope you enjoyed it.

Just so your not confused **Lillith and Karia are not Lesbians**… ok the kiss was just to transfer power and stuff to Karia.

Oh and just so I wont have to explain it later… these are my Vampire rules

**Vampires can come out in the light, (they just can't get tan's)**

**Streaks through the heart or slicing their heads off kill them, bullets can't**

**Garlic had no effect on them **

**They can see themselves in mirrors**

**They do need blood to survive**

**Crosses burn their flesh, (Lillith wares one to signify her pain as a vampire)**

**They can reproduce, their children are born vampires, **

**SCOTLAND RULES**

**Sry bout the ending**, but u went to some Renaissance thing, they had a battle Scottish against the English,,, Anyways… If you have any ideas about parings, im still taking suggestions..

I was thinking

Lillith/Hiei

Or

Lillith/Yusuke

Or

Karia/Kurama

Or

Karia/Yusuke

So please help I am totally lost

Yyh will come into the story in the second chappy so, just letting you know.

Till next time…. This is Lillith(lily) … Bye BYE


	2. Meeting

Hello. chapter 2 is now up.. YAY

Oh typo... When i said !734, i actually meant 1534... sry my mistake... the renaissance was in the 1500... anyways. so that would mean they met 470 years ago if my calculations are correct...

im sorry that i haven't updated in a while, i've been a little buisy, but thats no reason, i know, I know, well, today is a snow day, Yay, so I'm writing all day, i will do my best

Mia- oOoO look at all the snow

Lily- mia have you never seen snow before

mia - of course i have... i saw it yesterday

lily - pay no attention to the idiot ... disclaimer

Mia Rini and Hiei - Lily does not own yyh or anything she might miscellaneously put in here. her spelling is bad.. so please deal with it. the poetry in the beginning in her own she has written all of it personally... thank you.

Start

_I am so alone in this world_

_nothing is as it seems_

_as i close my eyes and make a wish_

_the fire so surrounds me_

_the burning heat is scarring_

_as the flames kiss my legs_

_fear and agony dance in my head_

_as i remember what i so dread_

_The crimson flames hug me tight_

_as for the world i kiss goodnight_

_fire and brimstone as it so says_

_will end my weary fight_

_As hell ices over _

_and humanity is set free_

_i stay within my cage_

_As i shake and scream with rage_

_the fire still burns my flesh._

_In front of spirit world_

"Ok, Now why are we here again" Asked Karia as they looked at the emmence doors to the building inside Spirit World.

"Because Baka, like I said before, I not only have unfinished business but we have to help these fucking humans. Apparently King Yama doesn't think we can keep out blood lust under control" Lillith said in an annoyed tone, She'd had to answer that question too many times in the past few hours it took them to get here.

" 'Sigh,' Fine be that way, your such a bitch, but can we go inside already," Karia had just noticed a group of purple horned demons coming towards them, she knew her and Lillith could kill them, but she was tired.

"Sure Sure, whatever, and don't call me a Bitch, I am ThE Bitch, remember that" Lillith said with a little laugh, as they started walking inside the huge doors.

"Hey, I thought I was THE bitch" Karia said elbowing Lillith in the side.

Lillith kept walking but looked over at Karia. "Ok, Now this is how it goes Sweetly, I am not A bitch, i am THE bitch, you are not THE bitch... You are MY bitch." The two started laughing at this fact.

They stopped laughing as they entered a large hall with doors going down both sides. They walked for a minute before Lillith stopped at a large dark oak door and turned to her companion.

"Ok, like I said before, I have some business to take care of in here with Yama, I want you to keep walking straight, You'll take a right at the first right you can make, Karia are you listening to me"

"Yea Yea yea, first right, Blah Blah"

"Good, ok that will take you to a large waiting room, their will be a blue haired girl waiting for you. She will take you to where ever you need to go" Lillith looked at the girl, then remembered something. "Oh And Karia"

"What"

"Please try not to kill her, She is as annoying as fucking hell, If i can remember correctly, but still, I dont want you fucking around, got it."

"Fuckin' God, what are you my mom, Yea I know, dont kill The Wench, Keep my self under control, Dont kill the wench, Do what she sayd... Did i miss anything Your Royal himnus Queen Of all Damned" Karia smirked and drew scarcasm out of those words like poison, She knew that the queen thing annoyed Lillith to no end.

"Wipe that fuckin' smirk off of your face before i make it bleed." And with that Lillith opened the large oak door and slammed it shut, right in the Vampiresses face.

"Bitch, thinks she can control me because shes Fricken Queen of the God Damned. AHHH- she annoys me So much sometimes." Karia said half mumbling to herself, half yelling, as she walked down the corrador or doors, and made a right.

Lillith slammed the door shut and turned around, She saw King Yama sitting down in a large chair looking at her like she had 14 heads.

"Well Yama, its been along time hasn't it." Lillith said taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well if it isnt, The farest Queen Lillith Of the Damned, I would never expect to see you waring human clothing like that... 'Fuck You' Amazing litarary genius's came up with that shirt didn't they."

"Oh, Shut it Yama," She looked at him as he laughed a little. "Anyways why did you tell us to come here"

"Oh so i take it you brought with you, your companion," She nodded." Good, oh and you told her not to kill Boton right, If She is a you explain her as, Shes alot like Yusuke and thats just scary, A-Hem, anyways, My son will be taking care of all of your living expences, and exc. But we will not pay for your food. You two will need Jobs." He looked at her to make sure she was listening.

"Jobs, Um... I dont work adn neither does Karia, I havent had to work in more than 2000 years and i dont expect to start now,"

"Well to bad Lily yo-" He was stopped short of his sentence with a silver dagger dangeriously close to his throat.

"Don't call me Lilly, Ass Hole, Only My Bitch Karia can call me that" Lillith said taking the dagger off of his neck and putting it back in its hiding place. ( I wont tell yet)

"Sorry, I forgot Forgive me. But as i was saying" He looked at her making sure she wasnt going to attack him again. "You two need to get a job"

"Like i said Jackass, Were not going to get one, cant you just give us one."

"Lillith as you know, I dont pay for jobs, I threaten and people take the jobs." He thought for a minute than started to smile.

"Why are you smiling... I dont think i'm ganna like this" Lillith said awaiting his answer.

As Karia walked further down the hall she saw a bunch of ugly off blue chairs and a large area, that must of been the waiting room. She looked around and, seeing no one, plopped down in a chair.

"God Damn, For such Fuckin' ugly chairs that are fuckin' conferrable." Karia said closing her eyes only to open them to see a face staring back at her. She yelled jumping out of the chair and taking the girl by the collor pushed her into the wall.

"Who the Fuck are you, and what the hell do you think you are doing so close to my face" Karia Yelled

"My goodness you sure do curse a lot, Im Boton, Im sure Lillith has told you all about me, " The girl, Boton, said as she was dropped onto the floor, She made an 'ouch' Sound before standing back up.

Karia could see her better now, She had long cotton candy blue hair out into a neat ponytale at the nape of her neck. She had on Blue Corduroy pants and a Off white polo t-shite with a cat on it. 'Uh' thought Karia as she looked at the out fit.

"Na, Lily didnt mention you at all... Though she did mention an annoying little Wench with blue hair, I dont expect that thats you." She looked at Boton and gave a small smirk at the dumbfounded candy girl. "Now dont you have somewhere to take me"

"Follow me" She said with much less enthuses than before and them mumbled. :"God shes just like Yusuke."

"What was that princess."

"Oh, nothing. Just keep close and try not to get lost" Boton said in a voice that hinted as if her bubble had just been popped. 'I am definitely not going to be able to keep this good girl thing up when i'm with her' Her thoughts slipped through and she almost spoke these words, but stopped herself. 'Grrr. all this time pretending to be a helpless, precious, bubbly little Princess to fuckin get those guys to fall for me, and that little... Whore is not going to mess this up for me.'

They kept walking and turning every once in a while. '

'Left, Left, Right, Left, Foward, Right, Right, Left... or was it right, Damn i cant keep my thoughts straight' Karia was shaken out of her thoughts by boton stopping infront of her. Causing her to bump into her. (they stopped aT a door.)

"God bitch warn someone before you just fuckin stop." Karia said rubbing her head

Putting on her best 'Bingo' face and bubbly attitude she helped Karia up and started to open the door."Ok now i want you to meat the guys. Now Be nice, they have a small temper and can be hostile sometimes.. but then again, they are guys." She gave her best fake laugh and started to walk insidedoor.

'Great how much fun' she thought before walking into thr room.

As she walked in, she fould Boton sitting in a chair and watching tv.

But what caught her eves were the guys.

" Karia,this is Kurama" Boton said pointing to one of the guys.

He had long crimson red hair pilled into a low messy pony tail. he was wearing light blue jeans and a light green not to loose- not to tight t-shirt.

"Hello Karia, Its nice to meet you"

"This is Kewubara" She said pointing to another of the guys.

He had orange elvis styled hair, He was wearing blue jeans and a Blue overly large t-shirt that said 'Love my icey one' "ok" she thought

"Hello, and may i say you look... HOT" The boy said as he put out a hand 4 her to shake

"Sorry but i'd rather put my hand into a pit of poisones smakes" Karia said pushing him out of the way.

"Baka" Said another of the Boys

"Karia that is Hiei" Boton.

Hiei was short... and his hair, she swore, defied gravity. He had on Jet black jeans, and a large Black Matallica T-shirt.

"Hn" the boy said as she walked past him going over to sit on the couch next to him.

"Well Hello to you to Asshole" She sat down and looked at the fourth boy that boton had not named. She looked at Him. "And Who may you be:"

"The names Yusuke" he said.

Yusuke, She swore, was the hottest guy that she ever saw. ' wait a second, no no no i dont like him'. He had on dark low ride denem jeans and a black shirt. In white letters it had an arrow pointing up towards his head, 'the Man' and another arrow pointing down saying 'The Legond'.

"Hey. the names Karia" She looked at him and he gave her a smile. She almost melted. Her cheeks turned slightly red. And for a vampire, that was a big deal.

Yusuke seeing the color in her cheeks, got up and walked over to her, standing right in front of her. She looked at him, making sure to look up towards his face. Because if she were to look straight, she would be staring directly at his crotch. Not that she minded. But wait. She did mind. No guy she ever knew could get this kind of raise out of her, Especially not someone woth whom she had just met.

She quickly stood up to meet his gaze. He was taller than her not by much, only about 6 inches, half a foot. She looked him in the eyes, 'Omg their beautiful.' They were deep grey.

Stopping it here

I think i figured out the parings. But you'll just have to wait to find out

If you have any ideas... e- mail them to me or put them into a review.

Until next time... this is Lillith... BYe byE


	3. Tell the Truth

Chappy three!

**_OMFG OMFG_**! I m sooo, soooo, soooo. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple months!

But I've been busy… Failing math, and almost failing two other subjects

But I think im ganna pass math WOOHOO!

Anyways!

**Mia** – So…..what was happening in the story again?

**Rini** - …… You forgot…

**Mia** – MayBe……MayBe Not!

**Rini** – Um…. Right, please excuse her; she just got out of the happy Hotel

**Mia** - I miss it their, they all were so nice

**Lili** – O.o…..anyways… DISCLAMER!

**Mia, Rini, Hiei – **Lili does not own YYh, but she does own her personal characters, Lilith and Karia!

And the little poetry in the beginning is made by her especially for this story, it is **COPYRITED, so please don't be an ass hole and steal it**.

Her spelling and grammar is bad and is doing a little better in spelling.. DEAL WITH IT _PLEASE_!

Thank you and have a nice day

also their will be explicit language in this and some sexual content into the story, not sure how far… just thought we should say it now, so we don't get in trouble for it later. Cause with out luck, this story will be taken off or something, **NOT KOOL**. Now before we start to ramble on and on…** GO!**

'_thought'_

"Speak"

'-telepathy-'

**START**

_Carry the Curse of a Thousand Black Plagues  
Viles of life, in my little black bags  
The death of my heart beat  
No tears left to weep  
My beautiful soul  
That's no ones to keep_

Creatures in the dead of night  
Find shadow loners, just to fight  
Their blood red pools that the undead send  
Tell of a struggle, Death cannot End

The never of endings  
No happily ever after  
Hell wont even Happen anymore  
Keep living a life that Evil has Bore

Last chapter

"Hey. the names Karia" She looked at him and he gave her a smile. She almost melted. Her cheeks turned slightly red. And for a vampire, that was a big deal.

Yusuke seeing the color in her cheeks got up and walked over to her, standing right in front of her. She looked at him, making sure to look up towards his face. Because if she were to look straight, she would be staring directly at his crotch. Not that she minded. But wait. She did mind. No guy she ever knew could get this kind of raise out of her, Especially not someone with whom she had just met.

She quickly stood up to meet his gaze. He was taller than her not by much, only about 6 inches, half a foot. She looked him in the eyes, 'Omg their beautiful.' They were deep grey.

**NOW**

"A-hem" Boton coughed getting the two's attention. '_HOW DARE that hussy go after my man. Who does she think she is!_'

Karia just realizing that she had been staring into his eyes turned away and quickly sat on the couch.

Yusuke sat down next to her, and tried to think of something to say to break the silence. HE knew that Koenma had said that they would be getting two new members to his team and that they were demons too, but what Koenma had failed to mention was what type of demons they were and why the hell he hadn't told him that the new girl was so HOT!

"So Karia" Kurama said finally breaking the awkward silence that was slowly consuming them. (AN, hm….) "Koenma told us you and another person would be joining out team, what brings you two to the Renki team"

'Wow' "very formal aren't you now" She looked at him, he reminded her of someone, she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Well, Lucky us, we are forced to be on this team, retribution or something for what we did in the past… Fuckin' Yama really hates us.'

"You know _King_ Yama, like personally" the orange hair said with an emphasis on King.

"Um.. yea you asshole, don't you, I mean you fuckin work for him. I mean why wouldn't we know him, it is fair for queens to know the kings and all isn't it." Karia gave them a small smile, expanding her blood red lips.

"Queen?" Hiei said looking at her, '-no way this girl could be a queen, I cant even sense any real power from her, all I sense is a low c class Demon-' he sent to Kurama

"Well, Boy, you really shouldn't judge me by what you can feel"

Hiei was Fricken' stunned " how the hell did you know that"

"Um… I can kind of read your mind if you couldn't tell." She gave him a sly smile . "As for he rest of you I know your wondering why I said I was a queen, well it mostly has to do with what kind of demon I am, and My team mate."

As if on cue, Lilith walked into the room followed by the teenaged form of Koenma. She looked around and noticed that Karia was sitting next to the boy that must be Yusuke, the one Koenma was talking about before, leader of the team or something, half demon, only the poor foolish boy didn't even know. The one with the black hair must be the Jaganshi, the orange head must be the human… but who was that red head… Koenma hadn't mentioned him, yet he looks so familiar.

"Now everyone, I trust Boton has introduced you all to Karia, now, I will introduce you personally to your other team mate. You have probably heard of her before. Anyways. Hiei, Yusuke, Kewubara, Kurama, this is Lilith."

'Kurama?' thought Lilith, WAIT! That's YOKO!

'Lilith?' Kurama in similar thought. Omg, It makes sense what Karia was saying now, Lilith is Queen of the Damned and Karia is the Queen of Death, how could I have forgotten Karia's name.

"Kurama, it's been so long hasn't it" Lilith left Koenma confused as she walked over to Kurama. "about 200 years or so."

"Wait!" Kewubara yelled after his quiet time. (wow) "you two know each other, WAIT does that mean that Lil-what ever her name is, is a demon"

"he shouldn't have said that" Karia whispered to Yusuke, and seeing the confused look on his face she said "Just wait a second, you'll find out what I mean shortly, just sit down, and relax, haha, it should be quite fun."

"Right" but he just sat back and watched with everyone else as the fun unfolded.

( **AN** the convo for a while will be mostly Lilith and Kewubara, he's in trouble **MWAHAHAH)**

Lilith.

"What ever her name is.. YOU don't even know who I am. You fuckin pathetic human, you have been dealing with demons for how fucking, long, and you don't even know who we damn are!" Lilith eyes and since turned bloody red.

"What, are you someone important or something like that" The baka just didn't get the fact the Lilith was about to rip his tongue out

"Ok I will say this, I will fucking tell you who I am, and I know I am not aloud to, but since when do I listen to Yama" Lilith looked at Karia and her eyes told that Lilith could continue with her story telling them who they were, and the fun part of it all, what they could do. Lilith's eyes turned to a blue color as she started talking.

" Well to put it bluntly, Both me and Karia are Vampires. I am Lilith Queen of The Damned. I got the name from killing mercilessly over the centuries, millenniums, what ever, I lost count after a couple thousand years. And Karia is Queen of Death. I met her a couple hundred years ago or so. She somehow had enough power to track me down, I helped her to get rid of her little …'pest' problem, and we have been together ever since.

"Now onto why the Hell we have come to join your pathetic little team. Well for the past many years before I met Karia, I had been a merciless killer, killing anyone and anything that ever got in my way. And as most vampires, Blood was the only thing I needed. Human was the best. But some demon was even better then Human, but those were very rare. Anyways. When I did meet Karia we … well lets say she did calm me down a little, but I did manage to get her blood lust up a little. So we did still kill a lot. Ah….. the blood contests, I still miss them sometimes.

"Anyways. A couple years it became clear to us that their was a force, someone that might actually be a threat to us. Not as powerful as us by any measure, but someone that hated us enough . and recently he came in contact. Well he came close to us, very threatening, we killed most of his men, but I think that just made him madder. And now he wants direct vengeance for his men. And to be the most powerful demon in the world. See the necklace I have. The black rosary. It burns me like hell, but I am the only Vampire that wares one, it is famous, and symbolized me, as many demons say, the strongest demon ever, so if he can kill me and get the necklace, he thinks he will be King, and, strongest. Fool!

"So we Yama got in touch with us, telling us he would get us out of England, and into Japan as long as we would serve on his Renki Tenti team, he said they needed all the help they could get.-"

"AND" Koenma cut it. "Also so you all can keep an eye on these two, it was either they came here or Spirit World jail for all that's they have done. Now a warning before you all leave. Well a warning to the guys, you understand that they are VAMPIRES. They have blood lust, and we are though Vampires don't need human or demon blood to live, they can and hopefully will have the pigs blood that we provide for them. But I am warning, they might want to take a bite out of you"

"Koenma" Karia said getting us from her seat and walking over to Lilith.

"Yes"

"Shut up" Lilith and Karia said as they exited the room, followed by Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and slowly, Kewubara.

1515151 **ENDING IT HERE** 151515151

hope you enjoyed it

I will try to put more chapters in as I can.

**PLEASE R&R**

**have a nice day**


End file.
